


Sweet Fire

by An_Insecure_Writer



Series: Small Johnlock Fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boy and Girl, Christmas, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Kids, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Sex, Military Kink, Parentlock, Prompt Fic, mentions of minor character death, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Insecure_Writer/pseuds/An_Insecure_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock relaxing, after Christmas by the fire. Cuddles, kisses, fluff. The kids can't sleep. </p><p>Just, fluff. I suck at this :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Here a cute fluffy Johnlock fic for you! I wrote it a while ago, but wanted to post something again. Bit Out Of Character maybe, my apologies. I will post another One Shot (Sherlock/Reader Smut) so yeah! I wrote this one shot from a prompt. Unfortunately I don't remember who/where it is from :s. So if you reconize this prompt as your own, or somebody you know, please let me now and I will credit you as it should!
> 
> By the way this is my tumblr if you want to send in prompts for me! ( https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dreaming-while-living )

Prompt:  
Sherlock and John curled up side by side in front of the fireplace wearing nothing but a shared sheet and gently tracing their fingertips over one another’s skins and sharing soft, lazy kisses while rain or sleet or snow patters against the window. 

It was Christmas evening, John and I were sitting on the ground of our flat. Our fluffy sheets wrapped around us. We were invited to a party at Lestrades, but we friendly declined. We wanted this Christmas to be our Christmas. Samantha and William were already asleep, we had celebrated it like every ‘normal’ family would do. Of course, we aren’t a normal family. Samantha just turned 6 last month, William was turning 4 in two months. “It was lovely.” John said leaning into my arms. I nodded and kissed his head, he had still the same shade of hair as he had when we first got Samantha. 

“Sam and Will truly enjoyed it. They loved it, the presents, they are so adorable.” I hummed again, “Thanking Santa all the time, it’s amusing.” I said, kissing John’s shoulder. John smiled warmly sipping his tea. I trace my fingers over his back, placing a kiss behind his ear. John shivered, putting his tea away. Scared to burn me or himself. “Thank you for today, love.” I said while John turned in my grasp sitting on my lap. Only a thin sheet of blanket and boxers between our body’s. We were already going to bed, but we decided to relax and sit in front of the fireplace. I don’t know why, but it was nice. “Why are you thanking me.” John folded his arms around my neck. “Just, getting me through it. You know I hate Christmas, even when I can share it with the 3 people I love the most.” 

John had a look off pure adoration on his face, and leaned in to kiss me softly. “I love you so much.” He said and he kissed my nose. John nuzzled more into my chest as I leaned against his chair. Stroking his bare back, whispering sweet nothing’s in his ear. I don’t know what happened to me, John and the kids had turned me human. Step by step I started to face new emotions, and I was glad. I looked outside the window, snow collecting in the corners. We still lived in 221B Baker Street. Sadly, Mrs. Hudson had past 2 years ago, but left the building to us. She was happy she still could attend the birth of our two children. Samantha was of John, William came from me. If you know what I mean. 

“We should visit her grave soon.” I said and John looked confused. “I mean Mrs. Hudson’s. Do you think we should bring the children?” John nodded, “I think it would be appropriate. We shouldn’t keep them away from death.” I nodded and kissed him. “You’re always so right, you know that?” John smiled and returned to his previous pose. I laid my head on top of his, slowly drifting of. But my eyes snapped open, a small figure standing in the doorway. “Dada?” William stood there, scared look on his face. He carried his blanket and teddy, pacifier in his mouth. “What’s wrong honey?” John said and sat up. “Can’t sweep.” John opened his arm, inviting William to come over. William quickly scurried over to us. John moved beside me, placing William between us. William snuggled into the small gap John and I formed. “Dada? Is Swanta Cwaus gone wight now?” He looked up at John, “Will, you have to take out your pacifier when you talk.” William spit it out and asked again. “Is Santa Claus gone now?” John chuckled. “He’s visiting the rest of the children honey.” John stroke the bouncy curls the toddler had and looked at me with the same look of adoration he had earlier. 

“William, you really should get rid of the pacifier. You’re almost 4 years old! You’re a big boy now!” I started the conversation. John and I discussed this earlier, but just the big, blue eyes make it so difficult. John gave me a reassuring smile. William started pouting and looked at his teddy. His bottom lip started trembling and he soon was crying. Oh dear God, please don’t. One emotion John, but also William, and actually Samantha too, had learned me was sadness. Every time one of my babies cried, my heart just broke. I took William in my arms. “I’m sorry William. I didn’t want you to cry now.” William pulled away, silent tears rolling down his rosy cheeks. “It’s okay baby.” I kissed the top of his head and he fell back onto my chest, almost falling asleep immediately. That’s when I heard footsteps on the stairs. 

John smiled at me laying his head on my shoulder. I saw Samantha watching us from the threshold. I put my index finger to my lips and waved her over. She smiled and sat down in John’s arms. Laying her head on his shoulder, making John smile at me and leaned in to kiss me. Samantha giggled, but fell asleep soon after. “I love you.” “I love you too.” We stayed there till we were sure the kids were in a deep sleep. Then we brought them back to their bed on the top floor. When we first brought Samantha home we didn’t know where to put her. So, the first year she was with us at night. Then we moved her to the top apartment, the first nights we didn’t sleep at all. But Mycroft took care of everything, making it extremely safe. 

My brother had loosened up, since he started a relationship with Lestrade. Even I didn’t suspect the thing going on between them. But I’m, happy? For him, and for us. He was getting rather annoying, although he already was. John and I laid down in our bed. I wrapped my hands around his waist, feeling the cold metal of his dog tags. He started wearing them again, because I loved them, just like William. I loved the military side of John, it was a huge turn on to be honest. “Sherlock?” I hummed my eyes closed and nose against his forehead. “I’m proud of you.” This made my eyes flutter open, looking down at my partner. He smiled at me, kissing me lightly. The weird thing was, John and I were together for so long now. But we are never married. We didn’t feel like it, we didn’t need rings to commit our love for each other. But, my mind has changed. The ring was already being made, I’m going to ask him with New Year. So, 6 more days left. I was fairly excited, I loved the design of the ring. John kissed me again, passionately. That night we made love, snow falling outside, happy we were together.


End file.
